Beyond the Heart
by RosiePosie465
Summary: Shira is alive but cant bring herself to telling the herd. She follows them around, but when another girl saber shows interest in Diego; she must reveal herself to them. Will Diego choose her or the other saber? 3rd installment of Ice age Love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's been a while. I decided to write a sequel to the sequel of "Ice age love Story" Wow that was confusing. A lot of people have asked me to write another story on Diego and Shira; so here it is. All the replies to reviews from both stories from august onwards will be at the bottom. This is set in continental drift since it just came out on DVD in the UK on Monday. So for now, enjoy. Btw I am on Christmas vacation right now so I can write more.**

**Shira P.O.V.-**

I wake up and feel an instant stab in my leg and look down. Great. Now my innards are my outerds. There is a pool of wet and dried blood around me and a large gash on my left hind leg, leading from my thigh down to my mid-calf. I look around it to find it half sealed and half opened. I try to stand up, but end up back on the floor where I started. I look at my surroundings. Where am I? Oh, yeah now I remember. Dino land; and a massive dinosaur. My friends leaving me alone. No, my family leaving me alone. My mate leaving me alone. My herd leaving me alone.

I try again to stand up and manage to get on my paws; ignoring the throbbing pain in my hind left leg. I limp around the dinotopia until I see a hole in a pile of rocks with some light shining through it. The hole is just big enough for me to fit through. I run towards the hole, my leg feeling like it is on fire. But I am oblivious to it as this could be my chance to see my family again. No, this is my chance to see them again. This is it.

I reach the small hole and pause for a moment; until I stick my front left paw in, then my right front paw and then my head and body soon follows with my paws. I look in front of me and can see a very narrow pathway leading towards the village, or what I just hope is the village. The path way is full of acerose icicles and jagged rocks. I walk cautiously to avoid hurting myself once more. I run towards the exit, avoiding the rocks, until my lower body is numb from pain.

I reach the exit to see the village, or what looks like the village. It looks so much different from when I was here. I can see some of the kids who used to play in the trees, teenagers already. I duck behind a conveniently place large rock, to hid myself from everyone. I take another look at my leg to see it bleeding again. I whimper quietly in pain and touch it lightly with my paw. This increases the pain and makes my leg burn even more with pain. I decide to sleep as my leg will heal faster that way. So, I try and lie down behind the much squished rock and shut my eyes…

Ellie P.O.V.-

It's been 1 month since she has died. Diego hasn't eaten or slept in ages. He is so thin that you can see the outline of every one of his bones. And it's all because of her. We all didn't sleep of eat for a week or two after she died; it was sad for all of us. Even Sid was so sad that he didn't talk for a whole week. Everyone just sat and mourned quietly. Well everyone except Crash and Eddie. They bawled their eyes out as loud as they could for 3 days. It annoyed everyone apart from Diego. He has been isolating himself from the world lately.

"Diego, come on; you have to eat something soon or else you will die!" Manny half shouts at Diego. "Well then maybe I want to; so I can be with her!" Diego yells. He roars before running off. Manny and Diego have been at each other for 4 days now. Manny's been at Diego because he won't eat and Manny's scared that he will die soon. And Diego's been at Manny for forcing him to eat. He won't come out of the deep mourning that he's in. No one ever does once they've lost someone special.

Shira's P.O.V-

I hear a loud roar that wakes my up in the middle of the night. Or what I think is the middle of the night. I peak out from behind my rock to find another sabre sitting alone. Oh my gosh! It's Diego! He looks so thin and sad. I wonder what happened. Oh wait, he thinks I'm dead; that's what. I watch him for what seems like ages, until he lies down and sleeps. I watch him sleep for a couple minutes before my eyes close themselves.

**Replies- **

**Ice age love story-**

**Andres02- Thank you so much! I love that some of my reviews are from all around the globe!**

**Lindsay- Hahaha! That's so funny!**

**Tiffany- Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! It's lovely when people leave reviews like that!**

**MusicRocks807- Thank you! I really thought my story needed a little mystery, so I added Rosalie and it's so nice that you like her! I highly recommend reading the sequel to understand this story.**

**Better than Love-**

**Ciana tl- Thank you! It cute that you think that it's cute!**

**Adres02- Thank bro for the review! Yeah it was quite a sad ending… **

**Guest- Lol! Thant made me really sad but then I realised that you were joking and burst out laughing.**

**MusicRocks807- Thanks! I realised that not many viewers like the script style and I found it easier in POV style. And my story needed some extra drama, so I killed someone. Not literally though, only in the story.**

**Lady Quickshift- I think that she would defiantly kill him if he talked to her like that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I hope that you all like the story cover for this! This story might be short because I don't really have any ideas! If you have any ideas can you please PM me and I will give you full credit for it! Thanks! Also you can PM me any time about anything like my story, maybe your story or if you're confused about something in my story! Thanks! **

**Rose xox**

Shira P.O.V-

I wake up to what I believe is midday. My wound has sort of fully closed up, but I can tell that it will break open again if I run. I move out from behind my rock to see Diego gone. A bit of disappointment runs through me as I realise that I might not see him again.

But I can tell that he must be with the rest of the herd and that he couldn't have strayed far away from them. I walk out into a clearing and start to walk. I might get to see the herd again if they haven't moved very far. At the pace that we normally go, they wouldn't have gotten very far. It starts to get dark quit quickly. I reach a large forest when I hear voices. "Come on buddy, you gotta move on," says a voice with a lisp. Sid! I move forward to see the herd in front of me. I can't reveal myself yet. They left me behind, deserted me. But on the other hand, they did and still do think that I'm dead.

"But I can't move on," says Diego. He looks so depressed, it kills me. But he did abandon me. "Well you're going to have to; she's gone," Manny says to him. "Fine," Diego says sadly. A ping of sadness jolts my body as tears come to my eyes. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will no cry.

I carry on walking behind them until a large orange thing comes rolling down the hill. What the-? It bangs into Diego. "Sorry," the orange thing says. It's a girl saber. "It's fine really," Diego says happily, giving her a weird look. Um, why are you happy; I'm supposed to be dead over here! Wait, I know that look. It's the look he gives me when he goes all lovey - dovey on me. Oh my god. He's in love with her! What the hell! I'm his mate; he's supposed to love me!

The tears that I was holding in earlier come out in floods but I do not make a sound. I turn around and quietly walk away. I silently climb up a tall tree and lay on a thick high branch before closing my eyes and silently crying myself to sleep.

The sun blinds me as I wake up very depressed the next morning. I groan quietly and make my way down the tree, jumping from branch to branch and then jumping off at the bottom. Once I reach the bottom I look at my leg to see that it has fully healed up. Wow, that was fast. I walk a couple of meters and look round the corner of the forest to see Diego snuggling up to the girl saber. But he should be snuggling up to me! I hear someone yawn and immediately duck back behind a tree.

I make my breathing slower and quieter; to make sure that the awoken member of the herd doesn't hear my presence. It turns out that it's Diego. He walks round another corner to what it probably the water source. I quickly scamper up the tree I am hiding behind and lay down on a high branch. I can see the herd sleeping, Diego and the whole forest from up here. Diego is getting a drink from a river that I can see runs down from a valley.

I look down to see everyone waking up now. "Hey Elisa, do you know where Diego is?" Manny asks. Elisa, so that's that man stealers name. "Yeah I think he went to get some water," She says back in a perfect voice. God, she's so perfect, no wonder Diego is head over paws for her. They all start to move towards the river and meet with Diego. I can't hear what they're saying from up here, so I jump down from my tree and quickly scamper towards a nearer tree. Once I reach the second top branch I lay down to observe the herd. They all look relatively happy. Why are they all so happy? Are they happy that I died like 4 weeks ago? I thought they had my back. But no they've just decided to forget about me. Wow, Peaches sure has grown. Well whatever, I'm not a part of their herd anymore.

I look down at Elisa and Diego. Tears prick my eyes as I look at how happy he is with her; without me. Now I know why the herd is so happy all of a sudden. It's because she's taken my place. It feels like they have just forgotten that I even existed. They all go back to their cave which is directly below me. Diego snuggles up with Elisa and they start to talk. I can just about hear what he is saying.

"I really like you Elisa, and I know you like me; so, will you be my mate?" He says. My whole boy goes numb and my stomach churns. Did I hear him correctly? My heart feels like it's been pulled out of my chest and stomped on. Tears spill onto my face in floods and all I can hear is my heart beating. I can see Elisa jumping up and nuzzling Diego. How could he do this to me? Oh wait, I forgot; he thinks I'm dead.

I can see the whole herd congratulating them, but I can still only hear my heart beat. Why weren't they this welcoming to me when I joined the herd? I close my eyes and try to stop crying. It doesn't work. I give up after five minutes of severe depression. As it is still the daytime, I decide to move down a branch so that I can hear if they say something important.

I get down to a thick branch, but then decide to move down one more as I am still not close enough. I see a slightly thinner branch beneath and jump on it; only to find it snaps.

**Replies-**

**MusicRocks807- Thanks for reviewing! I thought I was going to end the series but so many people wanted me to make another one, so I had to put Shira in it!**

**Lilwhitekitty14- Thanks! Don't worry, they will reunite soon!**

**Andres02- Yeah I hope that I surprised people with a new ice age fic! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELP ME! I need more ideas for this story! If you have any ideas at ALL for this story then please, PLEASE PM me ASAP! Thanks! Also PM me if you would like anyone else's POV other than Shira's. By the way the scene at the end of this chapter was sort of based off of the Diego and Shira scene in ice age 4 Continental drift. And also THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It makes my day when someone reviews! Thank you!**

**R xox**

Shira's P.O.V.-

I plummet to the ground, but luckily there are bushes around the trees. I land in one of the bushes and groan at the impact of the fall. Well that is going to hurt tomorrow.

I barely have time to recover when Sid shouts "INTRUDER!"

I get up quickly as I know that Manny will send Diego to come find me.

Sure enough, Manny then shouts ''Go get them Diego!"

I hear Diego's paws thump against the dirt covered ground. He is very far behind me as I am a faster runner than him.

I dodge left and right, and by the thumping of his feet I can tell that it's putting him off. Thank god that he can't tell it's me yet. I wonder what he'll do when he finds out that it's me.

I carry on dodging left and right, until I do a large dodge to the left and then turn right. It puts him off and he slams into a rock. He stays there for a moment recovering, which gives me more time to speed up.

I can see a dead end of rocks in front on me. This is the end. Or maybe not! I see a large pile of rocks on the side of the dirt trail, so I slam myself into the rocks and run away quickly.

They tumble down, leaving a tall wall of rocks and boulders.

I can hear him groan at the sight of the wall. This puts a happy smirk on my face. It will take him a couple minutes to figure out how to get over it; which gives me a couple minutes to figure out how to get over the massive slab of rock that is a dead end.

I try and jump over it, but that doesn't work. It just makes my sides hurt even more. I manage to run up to the rock and pull myself up it. Diego gets over the wall just after I get over the slab of rock.

A satisfied smirk in planted on my face.

I know that he can't get over the rock slab do I walk away and- OW! Diego obviously found a way over or round the rock slab as I am now lying on my front with his paw onto of my head.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me, still towering over me, keeping his paw presses down on my head.

"Let go of me!" I shout.

"Whoa, Shira is that you?" He asks astonished, taking his paw off of my head.

"No I'm just her identical twin who so happens to know who you are; yes of course it's me idiot!" I shout getting up from the floor and then falling back down again.

I look down to see my leg reopened and blood pouring out of it. I manage to bear the immense pain throbbing in my leg and walk away. "Hey!" He shouts, running up to me, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," I answer blankly.

"But don't you want to come back to the herd? Everyone really misses you! I miss you." He says.

"It doesn't seem like that. It seems as If you've found someone to replace me," I say, walking on a bit faster, even though my leg feels as if it's going to fall off.

"Wait, you've been watching us this whole time and you haven't even told us that you were alive?" He says looking at me angrily.

"Well I was going to until you all decide to replace me!" I shout at him.

"Look, you're coming back with me to the herd and that's final," He says with anger in his voice.

"No, I'm not coming," I say in a determined tone. "Well, what are you going to do out here, starve to death?" He questions.

"Um, no? I am the same species as you; you do realise that idiot?" I say,

"Right that its," He says and lifts me up on to him back.

"Hey what are you doing?!" I shout at him.

"Bringing you back to the herd," He answers smugly.

I manage to jump off him and a sharp pain spreads through my leg.

"Look I don't need your help ok!" I shout at him.

"Whatever the lady wants," He answers, a smirk plastered across his face.

"I don't want to go back to the herd; I left," I say.

"Well I left my pack, but at least for a good reason!" He shouts angrily at me.

"Congratulations Princess Warrior; so did I and you know that!" I shout back at him

"Wow," He says with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" I say giving him a weird look.

"Nothing, it's just I know how hard it is leaving behind all your friends and family," He says.

"What are we gonna do; braid each other's fur now?" I retaliate.

"Funny. Real funny; but you know that you need help from us to survive," He says, knowing he's right. But then again I know he's right; I won't be able to survive by myself as long as I have this wound on my leg.

"Fine, but here are the rules. No snuggling with me, no touching me and no coming within a meter radius of me because we through okay, you got it? Good. I suggest you start now," I say as I start too walk towards the camp.

I look behind me on the way there a couple of times to see if he's still following me and he looks quite sad and hurt. Oh well, his fault for being a jerk and deserting me and then breaking my heart! But, whatever; I don't care anymore.

Once we get close to the camp I get quite nervous and scared. I've already played out the emotions in my head. Happiness, tears, anger, pain, ignoring me, thinking that I'm a ghost or that they hate me so much that they slap me across the face.

Oh well, here it goes.

**Replies- **

**Ice age watermelon- You have THE BEST user name EVER! Thanks for reviewing and I will update every day! **

**Andres02- Yes it is sad…****. And I will try to update every day! **

**xXJuuLXx- I try to update every day! Thanks for reviewing! **

**KaylaDestroyer- So many questions! Yeah, nothing can kill Shira! No, literally nothing can kill her she is an animated character!Just Kidding! And yeah Diego is a misery; he's probably miserable from having to see Sid every day! **

**aqualina111- Thank you, I hope it is a good story for you! **

**Diego X Shira- Thank you so much for saying my story is awesome! And yeah I will check out funkywatermelon and MusicRocks807's stories! **

**Ciana tl- I update as soon as I can which is every day! Thank you for reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say, thank you all so much for your continued support on all my ice age fics, especially this one. I have had a dark past and you guys give me support. Because you see, I'm a cutter. Yeah that sort of cutter; the ones who slit their wrists. Well, that's me. I have no friends at school and no one likes me; no one even knows that I cut. But you guys give me support and you are like my friends. The best friends I've ever had-Internet friends. Thank you. **

**-R xox**

_Sometimes the prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain._

_-Anoyoumus_

Shira's POV-

As we near the camp where the herd have settled for the night; Diego over takes me.

"Okay, you wait here. I'm going to explain to all of them what happened," He says while walking away.

"Yeah and make sure to tell your little mate about this!" I shout just as he goes out of sight.

I wait for what seems like ages until I decide to go see what's happening. So I walk towards the camp; trying to ignore the stinging sensation that is running through my cut leg. I walk until I see Diego and approach him.

"Hey Warrior Princess, have you told –oh hi," I say as I see the herd with their mouths open. Sid faints and so does Manny.

Crash screams "It's a zombie apocalypse! AHHHHH!"

And then him and Eddie try and run away, but end up head-butting each other and knocking each other out; leaving them hanging from Ellie's tusks by their tails.

"Oh my god! We all thought you were dead!" Ellie shouts.

"Yeah, well you should have checked for a pulse. I was just knocked out," I say jumping onto a nearby rock "Very badly."

Manny and Sid wake up and look at me again. Sid comes over and hugs me.

"Oh, Shira! I missed you so much!" Sid exclaims at me while still hugging me "I have to tell you everything that you missed like Diego got a-"

"Shut up Sid," Diego says giving him a death glare

"I was just saying "Sid says looking at his feet.

"Don't worry Sid, I saw everything," I say giving Diego a cold stare

"You mean to tell us that you've been alive this whole time and you never told us? Manny says to me.

"Well not this whole time," I say "I only woke up 4 or 5 days ago."

"We're just happy to have you back," Ellie says smiling.

"Right Manny," She says while punching him in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah right, now everyone it's time for bed we gotta a long journey ahead of us; come on Peaches," Manny says while nudging the now toddler Peaches with his trunk, over to their area of the camp.

Diego and Elisa go off by themselves and snuggle up to each other. Trying to get me jealous much? So I go off into a corner of my own and look at them.

I had the chance to be happy, but no I had to screw it up by being my stupid sarcastic self. Urrgghhhhh! Why is life so unfair! I can hear them talking quietly to each other from over here.

"I don't trust her; she looks as if she wants to steal you from me!" Says Elisa to Diego.

Well actually freak, you stole him from me.

"I know honey, but just try and ignore her ok?" He asks her.

"Ok," She says, looking defeated and goes to sleep.

I see Diego look over at me looking at them and I quickly look away and rest my head in my paws. I eventually get to sleep after numerous tries.

**I want to say thank you to aqualina111 for the line "AAAHHH! Zombie Apocalypse!**

**Replies-**

**Kayla Destroyer- Thanks! Yeah I feel sorry for her too! Thanks again!**

**Kayla Destroyer- I know it does get quite bad in this story so far! Thanks for two reviews!**

**Andre02- Yes you should wait for an update to find out! I'm just kidding and thanks for your PM!**

**Toyin361- AAWWW! Thank you! And yes Diego x Shira forever!**

**The Wolf Artist- Thanks for the idea and the review I might use the idea in a story in the future but don't worry I will give you full credit for it!**

**Ice age watermelon- Thank you! You'll just have to find out what happens….**

** - Hahaha your comment is so funny and so true!**

**MusicRocks807- It's okay! I definitely think Diego has been too close to Sid for too long now! And trust me I am not organized! I have gotten 3 detentions already for being unorganized! Thank you anyways!**

**Aqualina111- Thanks for the review and the idea! It means a lot to me!**

**Guest- Thanks! But then again even the hunger games has better love story than twilight! And all it is is some weird hunter girl choosing a weird, short, ugly baker boy over a much cuter, stronger, taller hunter boy! (The Hunger games that is!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! I have stopped cutting now as the girls at my school said the only reason they weren't being friends with me and were being mean is because they were jealous of me! I actually don't know why, but now I have a ton of friends! Thanks and PM if you have any ideas! And sorry that this one is short! **

**-R xox**

Shira's P.O.V-

I wake up and the sun blinds me again like it has multiple times. Jeez, give me a break! I look to my left where Diego and Elisa are and see them snuggling still. How can you sleep like that? It must be so uncomfortable! I scoff at the sight of them and jog off to get some food.

I am quite skinny from not eating anything in the past couple weeks. Luckily my species of saber can survive months without eating.

I reach a very grassy part of the forest place that the herd has settled in for the time being. I spot a gazelle eating the grass on the far north side of the grassy field.

I crouch down low into the grass and control my breathing, until it barely makes a sound.

"Mine," I whisper to myself as I slowly move forward.

I close in on the antelope, when all of a sudden I spot an orange figure coming in from the east side of the field. It's Diego.

Are you kidding me! This guy is everywhere! But I'm not losing my meal. Not this time buddy.

I jump out of my hiding spot to catch the antelope; but so does Diego, at the same time as me. We whack into each other and land on the ground with a thud.

We both get back up as the antelope runs out of sight.

"Thanks for chasing away my meal genius!" I say sarcastically to him.

"You knew that I was going to get that!" He shouts at me.

"No; I didn't!" I shout back.

"Yes you did!" He shouts back at me.

"No I didn't!" I shout again, getting seriously annoyed at him.

"Yes you did! And I was going to get it anyways!" He shouts again. Anger management much?

"No; I was!" I shout back at him.

"No; I was!" He shouts back.

"Well, whatever. Cause now you've made me lose my meal," I retaliate.

"OH; so it's my fault now!" He shouts at me.

"Well yeah; cause YOU chased the meal away! God!" I shout at him and walk away.

I can hear him groan loudly as I walk back to the camp in a different direction to him.

I get back to the camp to find Diego not there yet. The time with him not here is the time here I'm happy.

The rest of the herd are all talking about something in their different groups. Manny is talking with Sid, Crash and Eddie. And Ellie is talking to Elisa with Peaches next to her. They are all talking quite loudly.

"Hey guys," I say, but they can't hear me.

"When are we going to the River?" I ask, but they still can't hear me.

"Guys?" I say a bit louder, but it doesn't seem to get anyone's attention.

Diego returns with no food. He obviously couldn't catch a meal to save his life. I roll my eyes at the herd ignoring me. I have an idea to get their attention.

I jump up on to a rock and say in my biggest voice "EX-A-USE ME!"

That does it; the whole herd looks at me.

"Are we going to the river or not?" I ask jumping down from the rock.

"Yeah come on guys let's get moving," says Diego.

Finally he agrees with me on something. We all start to make our way down to the river with me Ellie and Peaches at the back, Sid Crash and Eddie in front of us, Elisa and Diego in front of them and Manny leading the way.

The walk to the river is silent and calm. Once we get there everyone gets in the water; except for me.

"Come on in the waters great!" Sid shouts at me.

I roll my eyes at him and lay down on a rock.

"Look, if you want to be moody you can; but just try and have a little fun?" Asks Sid, leaning over me.

"Fine," I say getting up from the rock I was laying on.

"Great! I found this great water slide; you wanna see!" He says way too energetically.

"Do I have a choice?" I say silently under my breath.

"Come on! Let's go!" He says while leading the way.

We walk around the large river/Lake until we reach a tall rock, which has a slide leading down to the river/lake. There is a rock next to the water slide, which is taller than it. Maybe I could have some fun on that later?!

"Crash and Eddie made it into a water slide by attaching a large log to a spring near here to make it a water slide! How clever is that! I never would have thought of that!" Sid rambles as we walk up to the slide.

"I'm going to go down first as I was the one who suggested it!" He says proudly, while positioning himself to slide down the water slide.

Once he starts to go down I jump on to the larger rock next to the water slide. I can see the whole forest and beyond from up here. I see a thick vine hanging behind the rock and grab it with my teeth. This should be fun.

I take a couple steps back, with the vine carefully positioned in my mouth and jump off the ledge.

"Whoooo!" I manage to shout as I fly forwards through the air. I let go and flip into the water.

"That was the funnest I have ever done!" I say once I come up from the water.

"Hey that actually looks like fun!" Says Diego as I walk to the shore.

"You want to have a go?" I ask him being nice to him for once.

He gets out of the water, leaving a very annoyed looking Elisa in the water. I could learn to love this.

**Replies-**

**Diego X Shira- Thank you so much for saying you like my stories!**

**SarahJames12- Thank you! And you'll just have to read on to find out**

**Kayla Destroyer- Thank you! And yes I do think that Shira has had a very hard time in this story so far! Elisa is a little witch though; and a bit evil! **

**fanficsftw- Thanks for bookmarking me!**

**The Wolf Artist- Thank you! I would love to co-write with you! And a merry Christmas to you as well!**

**Villains' Bad Girl- Well I explained why I felt I needed to cut on my last AN! **

**Ice age watermelon- Ha-ha! She steams my clams too! Thanks! And yes Elisa is a massive freak!**

**Andres02- Thank you so much! I hope thank you have a great day too! And you may read then next chapter…wait…NOW! And a happy Christmas to you as you have been reviewing all of my story! Thank you!**

**MusicRocks807- I am a massive Dira shipper too! And you're so lucky that you don't get detentions; but then again my school is extremely strict! Well, I've stopped cutting now for good and ask your friend to show you her wrists just in case she has not stopped. Sadly, I have been ill so I haven't updated; but I'm better now so I have! Merry Christmas to you as you have been a loyal Reviewer and internet friend to me!**

**Bluriv- Dira forever, Yeah! Thanks!**

**Aqualina111- Thank you! And now here's a virtual cupcake, cookie of unicorn, you choose! *Holds out platter with a unicorn, a cookie and a cupcake on***

**LiLmomo19- Thanks! And don't worry I don't cut anymore! But thank you again!**

**Diego X Shira- Thank You! Thank you! Thank you! X100! You are awesome my internet friend! Lolz bye back at cha'!**

**Ciana tl- Thank you so much!**

**Doego X Shira- Thank you a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THIS LONG-ISH AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE! THANK-YOU!**

**Hi everyone! I hope that you all had a fab Christmas and that you have a happy new year! Also that you have a happy Boxing Day! What did you all get for Christmas? I got an IPhone 5! But don't worry I'm a not a spoiled little brat. I've had my IPhone 3gs for 4 years now and it was freezing up all the time so I had to get a new one! This one girl in my class is a spoiled little brat though. She got a brand new IPhone 4s in September of this year and got and IPhone 5 for Christmas! What a waste. Anyway she copied me! I told her that I might be getting an IPhone 5 for Christmas when I was at her house and then 3 minutes later; she told her mum she wanted and IPhone 5 for Christmas! What a little copy cat! Anyways; enough with the chit chat. Tell me in the reviews or PM me telling me what you got for Christmas and how your Christmas was! Don't be scared to PM me as I will reply I promise. But the since a lot of my viewers live in America and I live in England; you might have to wait a while till I reply if you live in America or other countries that are behind England time wise; maybe 2-3 hours will be the minimum you have to wait for me to reply . By the ways, since I have been getting very busy these past couple of days; I am going to try to update everyday still, but if not check back the next day for a story! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! -R xox**

Shira's POV-

Diego and I reach the top of the rock in a minute by racing up there.

"Wow," Diego says astonished, "This place is beautiful."

"I know right," I say as Diego moves forward, closer to the edge of the rock. I move forward as well.

"You can see the whole forest from up here," He says as he sits down. I sit down next to him.

"It looks so beautiful from up here as well. You can see the trees, the field, the river and the sunset," I say as I look out into the horizon and realise that the sun it beginning to set, turning the sky and clouds shades of pink, red, orange, blue, yellow and purple.

"Yeah, you are beautiful- I mean-uhh yeah it is beautiful," He says trying to correct himself.

I smile a bit, knowing that he's falling in love with me all over again. I am just too irresistible.

"Yeah it is," I say still staring out into the horizon, pretending I didn't hear what he said, even though I know I did.

"Yeah," He says, following my gaze and looking out into the horizon. And we just sit there for a minute.

"So," I say breaking us out of our Trans. "Do you want to have a go princess, or are you going to chicken out and make me do it alone?" I question him.

"Ha ha; very funny kitty," He says sarcastically.

This angers me. So I pounce on him.

"Don't! Call me kitty," I say to him.

"Okay, jeez, now come on before I leave you behind!" he says while running to grab on to a vine at the other end of the rock.

"Only in your dreams princess!" I shout at him while grabbing a nearer thicker vine and jumping off the ledge of the rock.

I fly through the air and land in to river at the same time as Diego.

"Ha! That was so fun!" He shouts while laughing as we try and recover from the sort of fall.

"Yeah! You wanna try again?" I ask smiling for the first time in ages.

"Of course," He says as we slowly walk up the slope that leads up to the rock.

I look behind my shoulder, to see a really pissed-looking Elisa standing in the water. This puts a huge smirk and then a smile on my now very happy face.

We have a couple more goes on the rock until Manny says that we need to start heading back so we can get back to the camp before night fall.

Diego and I walk next to each other at the front, laughing and smiling; while a very moody and pissed Elisa walks slowly with her head down at the back.

Once we reach the camp, everyone goes to their sleeping spots around the fire that Sid has managed to make after several very dangerous, yet surprisingly funny to Diego and I as we end up laughing until we cry when Sid sets his tail on fire.

Moody Elisa goes over to her and Diego's spot and lies down and sleeps. Diego looks at me and then at Elisa and then back at me.

"It won't hurt just to sleep next to you for the night," He says while lying down next to me.

And I swear that during the night; he snuggles up to me.

**Replies-**

**The Wolf Artist- Merry Christmas to you! And it's fine if you have a lot on your plate on the moment; I can wait. We could start brain storming around February or March of next year or whatever's best for you. Thanks for reviewing though and saying that I have a creative mind! **** #**

**Villains' Bad Girl- Thanks for saying that! I will talk to you if I have any troubles in the future! Thanks!**

**Ice age watermelon- Thank god you clams aren't steamed anymore! And I hope you gave Diego the evil eyes as I gave him the Evil cold glare or stare. You choose. Ha-ha; yea Elisa He left you in the water you stuck up, nasty, stupid little witch! Thank you and I wish you a Merry Christmas and all the best next year!**

**Aqualina111- Thank you for the idea! If I use it I will give you full credit for it! And thank you for the cupcake! Merry Christmas as well!**

**Guest- I try and update as soon as I can!**

**Kayla Destroyer- Yes, Elisa is an evil little sabre! And he may or may not come to his senses but you will just have to read on to find out…Yeah, when they told me I honestly thought they were pranking me or something like that; but when they told me they were serious I honestly wanted to bust out laughing in all of their faces! Sadly, they would tattle tale on me and I would get in trouble with my school. Yes, my school is that strict. Thanks for saying that the last chapter was awesome, it means a lot to me! Merry Christmas by the way! Or Hanukah! Whichever one you celebrate!**

**MusicRocks807- Thank you! And it's good that I only had a mild stomach ache as my sister just got tonsillitis! : S and a Happy Christmas or Hanukah to you as well! Whichever one you celebrate!**

**Andres02- Thank you and a Happy New Year to you! I bet you're good at something other than reading! I am good at reading, sport, violin, piano, drawing, archery and singing! Sorry if that sounded boastful, I didn't mean for it to, but it's what my new friends say I'm good at. Plus, there are some ideas for what you can be good at! Thank you so much again and a Happy New Year and Boxing Day!**

**Diego X Shira- Thank you x3! You so nice and I thank you so much for saying that you love my story! I hope that you have a Happy Christmas or Hanukah! Whichever one you celebrate! I celebrate Christmas though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ. THIS IS AN URGENT AUTHORS UPDATE.**

**Hey guys,**

**It's been a while since I updated and here's why-**

**I'm getting quite bored of this story and I don't really want to carry on. I believe that you should do something if you don't like it.**

**And I have kind of been endangering my health as well by doing these stories. I know that It sounds really over reacted, but its true. I broke my ankle last week by falling off of a sidewalk while I was trying to update on my phone. And I also haven't been getting enough sleep. Every time I posted a chapter, I would do it at 1 or even 2 am and I have to get up at six am for school, so yeah and I got really sick from that last week (As well as breaking my ankle.)**

**So I have decided to hand this story over top one of you guys to carry on with since you always give me such great ideas. Leave a review saying why you think you should have this story to carry on with and I will PM you if you are allowed to have this story.**

**But If you do win this story, please can you write in your story description that this was originally my story and that would mean a lot to me.**

**In other news, I havce started writing a story about the old boy band *NSYNC. You know that Band that was HUGE! In the 90's and early 00's? Well I have loved them since I was 2 and I thought I should write a story involving one of them and an OC of mine. It would mean THE WORLD to me if you read and reviewed it when I put it up. But it does have some swearing in it, so be warned. This is going to be my longest story yet as each chapter (As I have written 5 chapters already) contains 1500 -3000 words in and each chapter is at least 3 pages long. SO CHECK THAT OUT ON THE 19****TH**** OF JANUARY 2013!**

**DEADLINE FOR STORY ENTRY IN REVIEWS-20****TH**** JANUARY.**


End file.
